1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector, and more particularly to a radio frequency microwave connector for telecommunication.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Patent No. M271,298 and the corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/037,201 entitled with “RF microwave connector for telecommunication” applied by the applicant of the present invention discloses a RF microwave connector for telecommunication comprising a female terminal in which the female terminal has a main body. Two face-to-face contact sheets used for clamping a male terminal are respectively extended from two sides of one end of the main body and an arc-shaped clamping section is disposed on another end of the main body. Whereby, two edges of the clamping section are allowed to bend oppositely smoothly to clamp an inner wire of a coaxial cable firmly in the operation of combining the clamping section with the inner wire.
Another Taiwan Patent No. M276,372 and the corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/115,108 entitled with “RF microwave connector for telecommunication” applied by the applicant of the present invention discloses a RF microwave connector for communication comprising a male terminal in which the male terminal has a main body. A projecting portion used for inserting in a female terminal is extended from on end of the main body and an arc-shaped clamping section is disposed on another end of the main body. Two edges of the clamping section are symmetrically curvedly bended. Whereby, two edges of the clamping section are allowed to bend oppositely smoothly to clamp an inner wire of a coaxial cable firmly in the operation of combining the clamping section with the inner wire.
When a connector disclosed in either of both Taiwan patents is used, the female terminal or the male terminal is first caused to combine with a coaxial cable and then combine with a plastic insulator and a metal housing. Such kind of two-steps processing way rather wastes time and increases the production probability of flawed products.
Please refer to FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C. A manufacturing method of a conventional connector comprises allowing an insulator 11 to combine with a central terminal in a hollow portion thereof. A groove 111 and an upward extended and bendable sheet 112 are disposed on the upper end of the insulator 11. A first clamping sheet 121 and a second clamping sheet 122 are connected with the central terminal at the upper end thereof. The first clamping sheet 121 is mounted in the groove 111 of the insulator 11. One end of the second clamping sheet 122 is connected with one end of the first clamping sheet 121 and another end of the second clamping sheet 122 is installed above the first clamping sheet 121. Moreover, a metal housing 13 is allowed to combine with the insulator 11. A buckling part 131 is combined with the metal housing 13 at one side thereof. Multiple pairs of tags 132, 133, 134 and 135 respectively disposed toward two sides of the buckling part 131 are disposed thereon as FIG. 1A shows. Furthermore, an inner wire 21 of a coaxial cable 20 is allowed to mount in the groove 111 and installed beyond the first clamping sheet 121. An inner insulation layer 22, grounding wire layer 23 and outer insulation layer 24 of the coaxial cable are respectively outside the groove 111 as FIG. 1B shows. Furthermore, the clamping part 131 is bended 90 degree to draw toward the rim of the upper end of the metal housing 11 to cause the inner wire 21 to be sandwiched between the second clamping sheet 122 and the first clamping 121 and the sheet 112 is pressed against the upper side of the second clamping sheet 122 to allow the second clamping sheet 122 not to contact with the buckling part 131. Next, the sheet pairs 132, 133, 134 and 135 are further bended to cause the sheet pairs 132 and 133 to fasten the metal housing 11 and the sheet pares 134 and 135 respectively to fasten the grounding wire layer 23 and the outer insulation layer 24 as FIG. 1C shows.
According to the assembling manner of the connector mentioned above, the coaxial cable 20 and the central terminal are together caused to combine with each other when the buckling part 131 is bended; it is time saving. But, the structure only utilizing the first clamping sheet 121 and the second clamping sheet 122 to clamp the inner wire 21 is rather not stable; it will influence the signal transmission quality. Besides, if an improper pull force is exerted on the coaxial cable when the connector is used, it is rather loosed easily.